clashofthedragonsfandomcom-20200214-history
Aristeia (Encounter)
Aristeia is the third encounter in Grand Games: The Summit Enemies * Orc Warrior (605 Gold, 80 XP, 50 Energy, 5 HP) * Felpuur Warrior (605 Gold, 80 XP, 50 Energy, 5 HP) * Elf Warrior (605 Gold, 80 XP, 50 Energy, 5 HP) Transcript Introduction "This is a trial of heroism," the nymph says. "You must impress our judges and show them that your name belongs alongside those of the great heroes of the past." Heroism... That sounds like something you could do. The nymph gestures, and a satyr brings you a sword. "Make it look good," he whispers. "The judges like a bit of swashbuckling." You nod, and flourish the weapon above your head. "Bring forth my unworthy foes," you say, groping for some half-remembered lines of epic poetry, "that I might part their souls from their bodies, and send them screaming into the underworld!" The judges, a collection of nymphs and satyrs who each hold a piece of parchment and a quill, seem to be murmuring in approval as they scribble something down. You take a moment to revel in your perspicacity. Until pounding footsteps draw your attention, and you find yourself staring at half a dozen charging warriors clad in loincloths. Conclusion "Wait!" the orc wails. He throws his axe aside. "I surrender! I-" "Tell it to the demons of hell, knave!" you cry. You spin around and decapitate him. The judges are cooing in delight before his head even hits the ground. "I'll eat your heart!" a felpuur hisses. He lunges at you with his slender blade. You parry and riposte, putting your own steel through his breast. "Never! My heart is promised to one far fairer than you!" In the corner of your eye, you're almost certain one of the nymph judges swoons. As a young boy you hated being forced to read, when you wanted to be out terrorizing the countryside with your toy sword instead. But all that literature you consumed back then is proving useful. "I've forgotten my line!" an elf woman wails. She jabs her spear at your face. "Your name shall be forgotten too!" you reply. You catch its shaft with your left hand, yank her off balance, and drive your sword into the underside of her jaw. Her spear is still in your grasp when she collapses. You take the point and inscribe a little wound on your flank -- tearing your tunic and bringing forth a crimson bloom. Your weapon falls from your hand. You drop to your knees and reach up towards the heavens. "Alas, I am slain! May my death please the gods and my memory forever bring honor to my people!" With that dramatic wish, you fall onto your face -- being careful to plant your head on the elf's soft body instead of the unforgiving rock. You watch the judges through a half-open eye. They're looking at one another and murmuring. Perhaps you overdid things there at the end... But a moment later the chatter stops, and they smile. Then they applaud. Category:Grand Games: The Summit